Never Alone
by Kaamen
Summary: Sakura Haruno has an unexpectedly new craving in her gut for a mysterious man she met at a club one night. Now she has an adventure of a life time as she falls in love, and falling love was never meant to be easy. SONG-FIC for first chapter, read on.
1. Summer Girl

**AN: Hey this is just a short fic that I though of doing a few years back and I am just updating it now so let's see where it goes.**

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own Naruto or any of these song in this fic... so shoot me! If you don't I will... I can't live without my NARUTO!... And music is good too, ne~...

**Song:** _'Summer Girl'_

**Artist:** _'Stereos'_

Chapter 1

"Summer Girl"

* * *

"... So, this is it..." Mumbled Sakura as she walked along side with her three best friends into the new club that had just opened up on the west side of Konoha.

"What was that Sakura?" Asked a brunette who had her hair tied up in tow perfect little buns at the top of her head, and turned to her friend in question.

"Never mind." Sakura hummed, not paying attention to her friend Tenten as she twisted her head, and body around to get a better over all view of the club.

Her flaring dress swirled around her like a flower as the light ivory and sea green fabric felt like silk on the little girls smooth skin. Sakura couldn't help but smile as she took in the view of a few known people, and others just having fun dancing or drinking. The club smelled of dusky sweat and alcohol... but it wasn't bad... the lights were flashing everywhere and the dark pink and blue walls brought fun to the very large room.

The four friends crowded together at the bar as Sakura looked over at them... Ino, was one of her best friends who had beautiful features, and body as well as long silky blond hair that she had tied up in a pony tail at the top of her head with striking blue eyes. Tenten, was the one with the two buns on the top of her head with large brown eyes, and although she might look delicate Tenten, was the most talented in her dojo. Last but not least was Hinata, who had mid back length bluish purplish hair, and eyes that had a crystal with a tint of purple that commented on the overall of her face. Sakura was here to have fun and that's what she intended on doing... so when the song "Summer Girl" by 'Stereos' played each girl squealed in excitement as they raced for the dance floor.

_Well if you feeling me, lets make a memory  
My heart is melting, cause you're hot like the summer heat  
and hot is all we got, and there's no time to stop  
we think about this: should we or should we not_

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten danced along with the music loving the song as everyone joined in on the dancing. The four girls danced together... attracting many eyes from guys... and also a fast flash of the spot light.

_And I know that you got a man  
But I'm here so put me in your plans  
I'll be what you need tonight,  
And I'm never gonna see you again_

Everyone got ready for the next verse that everyone knew was coming, as they started to slow down their moves as the song slowed...

_I wanna (do-op, do-op)  
Lets make it happen, shorty (do-op, do-op)  
It's got to be now (do-op, do-op)  
Even though we shouldn't  
Summer girl, you're right for me_

_No need to take it slow because soon I gotta go  
Wanna get your number and I'm feeling you, really though  
You know my game is tight, and now the time is right  
Gotta take advantage of the one summer night_

_And I know that you got a man  
But I'm here so put me in your plans  
I'll be what you need tonight,  
And I'm never gonna see you again_

The girls were laughing away having a great time as they smiled as danced along to the music... but little did they know... they had someone watching them...

_(do-op, do-op)  
Lets make it happen, shorty (do-op, do-op)  
It's gotta be now (do-op, do-op)  
Even though we shouldn't  
Summer girl, you're right for me_

_Sing it again now_

_(do-op, do-op)  
Lets make it happen, shorty (do-op, do-op)  
It's got to be now (do-op, do-op)  
Even though we shouldn't  
Summer girl, you're right for me_

The dancing people were staring to kick it up a notch as more people from around the club came to join in on the fun.

_So before we say so long, before we end tonight  
Girl it can't be wrong, if it feels so right  
So I'll be me, shorty, you be you  
We gotta make it right_

_Let me see you move  
Come on now, show me just how you do  
Come on baby, shake it shake it shake it for me  
Nobody else around, its just you and me_

_Let me see you move  
Come on now, show me just how you do  
Come on baby, shake it shake it shake it for me  
Nobody else around, its just you and me_

The girls had a blast with this one as they busted out shaking their butts to the tune and grinding to the searing beat, earning smiles and winks from the men around them.

_I wrote a melody all about a girl like a summer breeze  
I'll never see her again_

Again with the slowing down...

_Sing it again now_

Then everybody started back up, the room boomed with the music as everyone was dancing to the thrashing beat.

_(do-op, do-op)  
Lets make it happen, shorty (do-op, do-op)  
It's got to be now (do-op, do-op)  
Even though we shouldn't  
Summer girl, you're right for me_

_Sing it again now_

_(do-op, do-op)  
Lets make it happen, shorty (do-op, do-op)  
It's got to be now (do-op, do-op)  
Even though we shouldn't  
Summer girl, you're right for me_

_I wrote a melody all about a girl like a summer breeze  
I'll never see her again_

Everyone cheered for the band that had played the song as some people left for drinks and refreshments after the long dance. Sakura was one of those people who wanted to stop off to get a drink... she was exhausted after the long shift at the hospital, and she was just happy to finally relax.

* * *

**A/N: I might as well post the next chapter instead of leaving you all in anticipation. Review~**


	2. Night Endings

**AN: Yay, Chapter 2 that I just wrote up. Chapter 3 coming soon, and maybe I'll create longer chapters :D**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto. the end

Chapter 2

"Night Endings"

* * *

Standing by the bar Sakura tapped newly manicured nails on the counter, Ino had insisted all the girls got dolled up before the big night. Which seems to be paying off, the drink she was currently drinking was ordered by another man a few seats down.

Sakura sighed, sure this was fun and all but it is no way to find a decent man this way. First it is few drinks, a little grinding, then some making out outside the bar, and before you know it you'll be waking up beside some man who expects you to suck his dick the first minute he wakes up.

It's all the same.

Finishing her drink Sakura, leaning back on the bar counter scanned the crowd. Fortunately there was a handsome face blocking her from doing so, Sakura smiled.

"Hello," cooed Sakura, twirling a strand of pink hair between her fingers as she watched the man look back at her then continued to walk past. Feeling disgruntled Sakura snorted displeased, but smirked slightly as she watched the mans ass swagger away a little.

He was really quite handsome, and as Sakura starred from across the bar she noticed how his face never changed. No smile graced his lips as a long legged beauty crossed his path, inviting him to dance. Or when another small curvy woman insisted on buying him a drink, instead he sat stoic refusing both offers.

The man was surely gay for not aceppting, that dress was something not even she could pull off let alone get on, and don't even think about filling those breast cups. Sakura had always had small breasts but used advanced push up bras so that they looked fuller. She sighed, it was such a waste for him to be gay. All his life he will have girls running after him but all he really wants are the men that want to beat him up for stealing their girl. Oh, what a small and unfortunate world this is.

Ino panted up to her, as she watched the wobbling girl crash down in a seat next to her and order a chaser of rum, vodka, and 7-Up.

"Whoa Sakura, why aren't you out there?" Ino asked poking Sakura in the boob as she dizzily grabbed the glass from the man chugging it down. I think she forgot the meaning of a chaser...

"I'm enjoying the view my own way Ino-pig," Sakura sighed turning back to get a glimpse of the now disappearing handsome man.

Where did he go?

"I told you not to call me that," Ino slurred. "I'll punch your face in, forehead," she giggled leaning her enclosed fist up to slide her knuckles along Sakura's cheek. Ino was too far gone for Sakura to take her threat seriously.

"Ino-pig I think it's time Hinata took you home," locating the shy girl, Sakura watched as Hinata fended off three men with Tenten at her side.

"Nah, I'm fine," the high pitch squeal caught the attention of a few men who saw Ino as bait. Ino was vulnerable right now, and way to drunk to say no to any man that walked her way.

Sakura rolled her eyes at this conclusion, sometimes she worried for her bestfriend that loved to party. "No I think you need to go Ino-pig," she said patting the blonds head. It would only be too soon when the blond was to pass out, she didn't have a good stamina against alcohol and always liked to pass out after to many drinks.

"Hey," slurred Ino, hugging Sakura's side leaning her full wait on the pink haired girl. "I told you not to call me that," frowning and pouting Ino stood, swaying back and forth as Sakura grabbed hold of her arm.

"Careful," she cooed, bring the girl in closer to her and wrapping her arms around Ino's skinny frame she followed the path towards Tenten and the blushing Hinata.

XOXOXOXOX

"Sakura what will we do with Ino?" Hinata studied her friend that laid on Sakura's plush green bed pressing the cool cloth to under Ino's belly button*1 to cool the blonds stomach pains.

"I say we all just sleep here tonight and shower in the morning, because there is no way I'm going in that shower alone in fear that I'll fall and kill myself." Tenten's words left the room quiet while all the girls agreed with silence.

"Let's just have a good night sleep then, or should I say morning," dozed Sakura peering at the blurring clock pulsating for 3 in the morning.

"I'll get the mattresses," offered Hinata who got up and pulled out a mattress from underneath my bed, made up already with pink sheets which Tenten instantly fell down on. Next she found another made up bed located bellow Sakura's couch, pulling that out to the side so she could open the couch into another made up bed.

Sakura smiled at the huffing girl, "thanks Hina-chan." Sakura yawned looking back at the blond who hazily lifted her head then crashed back down on the sheets rolling on top of the wet cloth that fell from her stomach.

"Goodnight Tenten," the girl murmured in response already halfway gone into a blissful sleep as Hinata curled into the blue sheets next to Sakura fold out couch.

Jumping into the fold out couch Sakura hummed a whispering goodnight to Hinata as all four girls fell asleep instantly.

XOXOXOXOX

***1 : Okay try this, it works for belly aches and all you need is a cloth watered down with cold water _(Drain most of the water so you don't have a waterfall of water on your stomach, duh)_. Press it to the spot right under your belly button and after a while it will cool and dry. If you still do not feel good, rinse the towel and again try again.**

**It works like magic, and I discovered this one day when I ate to much Japanese food, and it really does work!**

* * *

**A/N: Love it, live it, review it. Do one or more of these things, but the contract states you must do the third thing without question... actually ask as many questions as you want :P**


	3. Alone

**AN: Okay good, it seems like I'm on fire with this story. So review and I wont stop, hehe**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do own Naruto, but alas that is a lie and now I am condemned and we all know condemned people can not own Naruto. So... the truth is I do not own Naruto... anymore...

Chapter 3

"Alone"

* * *

The morning struggle weighed heavily on the three girls, Hinata hurriedly brought the bottle of aspirin and cups for water from the kitchen. Drinking the water greedily, Sakura groaned rubbing her blood shot eyes as Tenten sat up to do the same, Ino still slept dead to the world as her quite squeaks sounded throughout the room.

"Well that was fun." Sakura rose her eyebrow wincing as she did so at Tenten who continued on her sarcastic ramble, "I mean, all we got out of that was a huge ass hangover." Sakura nodded in agreement. "It's not like we're teenagers anymore, doing stupid shit."

"It wasn't stupid," sprang Ino who sat up to glare at Tenten, we all stayed silent watching Ino, who collapsed back on the bed.

"Well it was a bit fun," Sakura admitted, scratching the back of her head. "Except for the indecent guys and the groping hands, I'd say I had a great time."

"Yeah, I wasn't to sure about letting Hinata going at it alone," whispered Tenten looking at the blushing Hinata who twisted her hands together.

Slowly Hinata looked up, "I liked the music."

Tenten rolled her eyes, "yes well, I think anyone could have had fun at a club with friends but jeez I had to keep a close watch on you."

Hinata lowered her eyes, "sorry."

Tenten sighed massaging her temple with her fingers, "no I'm sorry Hinata, I've just got a killer headache and above that it's my time."

Sakura and Hinata grimaced, "ah, well go shower and then get the hell off my lawn."

Tenten scoffed at Sakura. "Ie ie captain," she murmured grabbing her bag of clothes and walking into the bathroom next to her bed, closing the door behind herself.

"What are we going to do about Ino?" Sakura looked at Hinata, then back over to the still sleeping Ino.

"Well I say we leave her," Hinata nodded in response. "Its my day off so I don't mind looking after her when she wakes up."

"Are you sure Sakura? I could always stay to help," Sakura shook her head at Hinata.

"I'm sure you'd want to get home, I bet Keko is wondering where you went." Sakura grinned jabbing at her black haired friend repetitively.

Sakura pictured that little ball of fluff dancing around the door entrance waiting for Hinata to come back home. Hinata was so happy when her father allowed to get her a puppy, and Keko was a ball of fun and always hyper. Then when she was tired, the puppy would curl up next to your side or stretch out on the rising stomach of an unexpected sleeping person.

"I suppose you're right," Hinata gathered her clothes from her bag that she left here before they left for the club. "Hanabi is probably worried as well, Neji-san is going to go ballistic though."

Sakura giggled, "get home safe." Hinata nodded walking towards the bedroom door. "Do you want me to drive you?" Offered Sakura sitting up straighter while Ino twitched a bit and grumbled about hammocks.

"No it's fine, but thank you and thank you for the wonderful night as well." Climbing from the fold out Sakura pulled Hinata into a hug.

"You're more than welcomed," letting go of her friend Sakura sighed. "Bye then, call me."

"Okay, I will. Say goodbye to Tenten and Ino for me." Hinata left the room waving goodbye.

"Oh man," grumbled Sakura clutching her head and walking backwards until she hit the bed with the back of her knees, falling into the soft yellow sheets.

XOXOXOXOX

By the time Sakura had finished kicking the whining Ino, and chilled Tenten, from her house it was about mid day and the sun stood at it's highest peak in the sky. Sakura had taken her day slowly as her hangover slowly washed away leaving her at the old park in the neighborhood. She remembered playing here as a child, with Ino of all people. She remembered her mother's voice as it called her name to return home, and she missed that.

Her parents were old now and moved far away when Sakura was still only in high school, they did not understand that having a daughter was a full time thing. They simply did not want her anymore, and as the years went by Sakura depended on her friends less and less as she grew into adulthood. Ready to face the world one harmed patient at a time, Sakura had a new sense of maturity and understanding and as she thought this over she watched the dew drops falling from the pink petals of a Cherry Blossom tree. The dew fell and fell until in one instant, it collided with the ground and was evaporated, disappearing from the world and leaving that Cherry Blossom behind.

She was alone.

* * *

**A/N: Awe, I feel bad for writing that now. Poor Sakura QwQ !~REviEW~!**


	4. Small World

**AN: Okay I am hoping for a lot more reviews, ah getting no reviews is so discouraging. QwQ so cruel TT_TT whhaaa.**

**DISCLAIMER: **Ya, I no ownie Narutoie.

Chapter 4

"Small World"

* * *

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Her head jerked skyward to pierce bright cerulean iris's.

Sakura frowned, scrutinizing the man's tanned skin and whiskered cheeks she shook her head. "No, I don't believe we've met," contradicting the man's words Sakura quickly leapt to the sand torn ground rearing off towards the row of swings.

"Are you sure? I swear I never forget a face," the man muddled over ruffling the back of his flashy barbed blond hair. "Or maybe it's the hair."

"Who would have thought?" Replied Sakura rolling her eyes, thinking of her own fluorescent pink hair while she began pumping her legs back and forth on one of the swings.

"Say," questioned the man as he sat down on the swing next to Sakura. "What's your name."

"My mommy told me not to talk to strangers," rebutted Sakura with a cheeky grin plastered on her face she jumped from the swaying swing and landed on the ground.

"Surely you can't be that young? Right," Sakura's gaze lingered on the confused looking man, she then continued to skip past the gawking boy and reached the red plastic slide.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe," winking slyly Sakura slid down the slide and jumped up before landing in the dirt.

The man groaned, "now surely, you are no middle schooler." Walking up to the pink haired girl, he smiled warmly. "I'll introduce myself first. Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," flinging out his hand Naruto stood proudly with a small blush flitering on his cheeks.

Sakura beamed back, grabbing Naruto's hand. "I'm Sakura."

"No last name," raising a blond eyebrow Naruto looked down at their clutched hands sceptical.

"I leave it out for privacy purposes," she purred eyeing Naruto suggestively before foolishly ginning at his startled reaction.

"Well Miss. Sakura—oh -hey- wait, I think I've heard your name before too!" Cheered Naruto in high spirits. "It was -I heard it at a bar- uhm... last night," ranted Naruto with sudden excitement.

"Hu," tilting her head Sakura made an inquiry. "I don't see you as a clubber kind of person." Sakura thought back to last night trying to figure out if she had met the blond, nothing popped up, though that was probably from the effects of the alcohol.

Naruto's blush increased ten fold while he twisted stands of hair with his fingers behind his head. "I'm not, I was just trying to get Sasuke to be a little more sociable."

"Sasuke?" Wondered Sakura.

"Ah, I meant my friend," Naruto waved off Sakura's questioning glance, nervously chuckling under his breath.

Walking around the laughing blond Sakura twirled around, her head still light of aspirin and any extra pills she might had taken secretly to get rid of her raging head ache. "So what are you doing in a park?" Giggling Sakura lightly breezed passed flinging her arms around the metal poles of a jungle gym.

Trailing her every movement, Naruto hummed, "I could ask you the same question."

Snapping her head up, Sakura pipped in her response, "I used to come here as a child." Swinging back around she had flung out from the twisting yellow bars and gracefully landed in her red ballet flats that were now covered with sand.

Naruto choked on air suddenly, wheezing out a rebuttal, "so did I." Sakura gaped at the frazzled blond.

"Small world." She scoffed.

"It is isn't it..."

* * *

**A/N: Great right, small chapter and no cookies for no reivews -_- BUT ONE, WONDERFUL REVIEW! From my dedicated fan of course~!**

**harunosakua =_ yes MAM! Thank you, I also think it's a good story. Not really, but I'm having fun writing it. XD_**


	5. Complicated

**AN: Okay next chapter up, hope you like it~**

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, sadly no owning of Naruto.

Chapter 5

"Complicated"

* * *

The ground spoke to the heels of shoes, the pitter patter echoed off cement. Naruto had invited Sakura out for lunch after their little get together at the park, and she agreed willfully. Trotting along the bouncy girl Naruto talked about himself, Sakura listened squeezing into the conversation with questions of her own.

"Here we are," pridefully and with full of enthusiasm Naruto beamed at the small shack in front of them where an old man waved invitingly.

"Naruto, how goes your morning?" Whipping his hands he placed the cloth down on the counter, crows feet pulled at his winkled face but life still lingered in those pale chocolate orbs.

"Just dandy Teuchi, I've brought a friend with me today." Sakura popped out from behind Naruto as they both headed towards the counter, Sakura picked a menu to flip through after she had grinned at the shop owner and offering her name.

Smacking the table top Naruto ignored the menu which Sakura took notice of, and received a towel in the face which he threw back at Teuchi. "I'll just have the regular for today, how about you Sakura?"

Picking out roasted pork fillet with coriander udon noodles, Sakura passed back the menu and accepted two packets of chopsticks in return.

"Naruto, I don't remember seeing you in high school," Sakura pondered out loud which the blond nodded to.

Separating his chopsticks Naruto twirled them around his finger, "we'll I didn't go to high school." Sakura choked noticeably, "I was home school by my god father while we traveled, he was one heck of a teacher." Naruto cheery grin faded into a small smile as he starred down at the wood designs on the counter.

Watching the blond, her heart pinged. Hesitating on placing her hand on his, she retreated and went for his shoulder instead. "Say Naruto, what's your favorite color?" She asked cheekily.

Turning in astonishment, Naruto chortled with his amused look, "orange."

"Thought so."

XOXOXOXOX

"Bye Sakura-chan," waved Naruto as they departed their separate way after lunch, he waved frantically while Sakura giggled in response waving back.

It was around four in the afternoon since the two had continued to chat long after Sakura had finished lunch, and just as Naruto was finishing his second bowl. To conclude in the day's activities Sakura's drowsiness got the better or her effects from the previous pills she had taken for her hang over.

"It's good to be home," announced the half asleep pink haired girl as she scanned the messy living room and dirty dish filled kitchen from the door way. Groaning into her hand the door slammed on it's own behind Sakura, she stumbled up the stairs after flicking the lock on the front door. Walking up to her bed she groaned again, in the middle of her bed was a giant wet stain from the now warm cloth that they used for Ino's stomach.

"Good grief," sighed Sakura pulling at the sheets and carrying them to the laundry room.

XOXOXOXOX

The next morning Sakura was up at the crack of dawn preparing breakfast for herself, the hospital called for her and she has dolefully accepted the over time at the eye center. Which was okay with her since it beat having to scrub the backs of old men, though she would miss the room full of people who had just had surgery. Those people sure can fart. After surgery the patient would have to let loose gas from their body, and everyone just so happened to call that ward the loud bowel station.

Sipping on the cup of strawberry tea in her hands that her parents had sent to her from their trip to London, England, Sakura rolled her finger around the lid of her bottled orange juice packed for her lunch. She inhaled the sent of her tea while munching on a piece of buttered toast, and then finishing up her breakfast Sakura made her way down to Konoha General Hospital.

XOXOXOXOX

"Sakura-san," hollered Shizune waving at Sakura who rushed over. "I need you to go to take room seven for Dr. Ichiza, Takezo sick today and can't come in." Nodding in response Sakura accepted the clipboard from Shizune and headed down the corridor stepping into the room.

"Good morning..." peering at the clipboard, Sakura scanned over his bio. "Mr. Uchiha."

* * *

**A/N: Duhn duhn duhn, I wonder what's going to happen next~ **

**Review, comment, message me, I don't care what you do,**

**I just want to hear from YOU! (hehe Rhyme) **


	6. Just as I thought

**AN: Okay this chapter is longer, and I was going to even extend it even more. However I think it is interesting where I stopped, and it's not a Cliff hanger either~ So enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto :(

Chapter 6

"Just as I thought"

* * *

"Ah, so what seems to be the problem here..." Sakura's gaze traveled up from the clipboard, over a pair of legs clad in shorts, a brisk wife beater with noticeable muscles adorning a pair of juicy arms, and up to his familiar face surrounded by lush ebony hair.

All he did was glare harshly back at Sakura's grinning face which dropped instantly into a small frown. Tearing her eyes from his Sakura quickly scanned over his bio sheet, detailing about how his eyes would act up and in the years it caused Hyperopia, probably by the migraines that Mr. Uchiha had described prior with Mr. Ichizo. Blurred vision, especially at night. Trouble seeing objects up close. Aching eyes, eyestrain, and headaches. He is farsighted and has a prescription for glasses.

Flipping through the pile of documents clipped together as an excuse to not stare into his heavily piercing eyes, Sakura finally looked up.

"Uh, okay," She flinched slightly at his gaze moving to the curved table and stool in the corner of the room. Sakura was already a certified Doctor, thanks to her wonderful teacher, and she liked to switch departments usually and would accept an offer if a Doctor was needed. However Sakura never expected to have a patient this unwilling to be in the same room as her.

"Mr. Ichizo is sick today so I will be your Doctor for the time being," passing Mr. Uchiha her info card, Sakura watched as his glare softened. "Just call me anytime, and I'll come and see what you need," placing a cheery smile upon her face, Sakura beamed at her patient.

He nodded.

"How are you today?" His glare was now gone and Sakura relaxed a bit, watching as he tucked the card away in his shorts pocket.

"Fine," responded the solemn Mr. Uchiha.

"Okay..." glancing back at her paper, she read over his procedure. "Let's give you a test shall we."

Sakura walked over towards Mr. Uchiha asking him to jump over the the seat stationed for one of the eye exam machines, which Mr. Ichizo had requested to be placed in his room. Resting his head in the chin holder, Sakura leveled the machine testing his eyes and watching how they reacted to different lenses.

When she was done, Sakura labeled off his numbers on a card made for every eye exam, explaining to him how he would need new glasses then writing the prescription she sent him off, following up with a good long look at his behind while he walked away.

Why do all the good ones have to be gay?

XOXOXOXOX

"Good job Haruno-san," called out a nurse as Sakura walked passed the main desk. Sakura smiled and waved back, exiting the building.

"Ah, what a long day." Sakura clicked the lock on the doors waiting for the garage doors to shut behind her little red car, she wandered up the set of stairs and into a bright hallway that led to the laundry room. Finishing with her work clothes and whites Sakura dished out the clothes from the dryer pushing them into a basket to take to her room to fold.

Her stomach gurgled restlessly, Sakura groaned looking into the kitchen from the stair case with the basket in hand.

"Hm, some Kansai style Okonomiyaki* and rice," pondered Sakura pressing a finger to her lips as she carelessly walked up the stairs and into her bedroom where she proceeded to fold and put her clothes away.

After dinner which she made fresh on the grill, Sakura picked up her vibrating phone while cleaning up the dishes.

"Hello."

_"Sakura,"_ bubbled Ino over the phone._ "Wanna go out with me?"_

Sakura's face drew a blank as she yawned, "no thanks Ino, I just got off work an hour ago." She could tell Ino was sighing over the phone, "why are you even going out on a Sunday anyways?"

_"Because,"_ Ino squealed in delight._ "There are hot guys out and about."_

"Hum," nodded Sakura.

_"Ah,"_ quirked Ino's cheery voice._ "Common, common. It'll be fun, I promise."_ The blond pleaded as Sakura finished up washing the table off with her other hand.

"Well," Ino's high pitched giggles on the other end of the line brought a smile to Sakura's face. "Alright."

_"Yahoo!"_

XOXOXOXOX

"This better be good pig," Ino turned to Sakura frowning.

Ino fumed, "who're you calling "pig", you billboard brow?" Sakura rolled her eyes as both girls rode up in Ino's car to a small restaurant with a mixed stage for entertainment and live music. Earlier Ino had respectively yelling at the pink haired girl on the phone to wear something nice before she hung up which is why both girls were clad in dresses, one dress was flowy and the other was snug to Ino's curvy frame.

"Ne, Ino how good is this place anyways?" Sakura asked laid back at her booth while eyeing the empty stage, twittering a straw between her fingers Sakura bit her lip impatiently.

"It just opened up a few days ago," pondered the blond. "But I've heard good things," joshed Ino while waggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Sakura snorted in response. "I just hope we can leave soon, I worked a late shift and I am tired as-"

"-Oh my gosh," interrupted Ino, prodding her friend with the end of her dripping straw. "Look at those two hunks," Sakura's eye trailed over Ino smirk, following her pointed finger. "Personally I like the black haired one," her smirk widened as Sakura's confused grimace turned into a large smile.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out to the blond spiked haired boy, who decided to whip his head around in a wild motion until he spotted his pink haired friend.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto waved pulling at the sleeve of his familiar friend towards our table.

"You know them?" Ino asked astonished.

Naruto galloped over, ringing his arms around Sakura's mid section in a squeezing hug. "It's nice to see you too, Naruto," giggled Sakura while returning the blonds embrace, they both let go grinning at each other.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Squeezing in next to Sakura, Naruto shuffled in stretching his arm out on the cushion behind Sakura's head. He leaned down as Sakura smiled back up at his enthusiastic upturned mouth.

"Not at all," just as though he noticed her for the first time, Naruto looked up and glanced at Ino. Waving he pushing his hand towards Ino's for a small hand shake.

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service," pointing his thumb towards the man Ino had been eyeing since the first time she spotted him, Naruto chuckled. "And this, is Sasuke Uchiha, also known as the emo child," he received a low grunt in return.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka," holding out her hand to Sasuke, Ino fluttered her eyelashes. "And this is my friend Sakura Haruno." Ignoring Ino's hand, Sasuke sat down involentarily in the only seat availiable which was next to Ino, he rolled his eyes while Ino silently squealed to herself.

"Ah, so it's Haruno," chelloed Naruto, ruffling Sakura's hair and enjoying himself as she tried to bat away his hand. "Not so misterious now, are we?" He quirked.

Sakura laughed at his cheeky grin, "don't read to much into it."

"Are we ready to have a good time?" The anouncers voice rang throughout the whole room, capturing everyone's attention.

"Oh good, it's starting," bubbled Ino, clapping along with everyone else as the the introducer called out to the workers that helped start this place up and for everyone being here tonight.

"Tonight is the 7th night since our grand opening, and I think the gradifies to a little entertainment. So I am here tonight to introduce to you, Japan's very own "Teriyaki Boyz*"," the suddenly packed club cheered wildily. The intro for their most popular song "Work That" started up and Ino was basically jumping in her seat.

"Oh my god, I love these guys," her eyes lightened when she watched Sasuke move from his seat. "Sasuke come dance with me," grabbing at his hand, Ino gaped when he brushed her aside sitting down in her empty seat in the booth instead. "Oh whatever," she drawled racing out into the croud.

Naruto chuckled faintly, "he's not much of a ladies man."

Just as I thought.

XOXOXOXOX

**Teriyaki Boyz*** = teriyakiboyz(dot)com; _Also a word of advice, don't go and watch the music video(find one with the lyrics). To many female bums. X3_

XOXOXOXOX

**Okonomiyaki***** is a mix between pizza and pancake. Various ingredients such as** **seafood, vegetables and meat can be mixed with the dough and placed on the okonomiyaki as topping. **

**Okonomiyaki is a popular pan fried food that consists of batter and cabbage. Selected toppings and ingredients are added which can vary greatly (anything from meat and seafood to wasabi and cheese). This variability is reflected in the dish's name; "okonomi" literally means "to one's liking". The dish is available all over Japan, but is most popular in the west, particularly the cities of Hiroshima and Osaka.**

**Okonomiyaki is sometimes translated into English as "As-you-like-it Pancake". However, this may be misleading. Though it does consist of batter cooked on a griddle, okonomiyaki has nothing of the sweetness or fluffiness of pancakes, not to mention that it is usually filled with octopus, shrimp, pork, yam or kimchi. A more accurate comparison, which is also made, is between okonomiyaki and pizza.**

**In Japan, people usually eat okonomiyaki at restaurants that specialize in the dish. At some of these restaurants the dining tables are each equipped with an iron griddle ("teppan"), and customers are given the ingredients to cook the meal themselves.**

* * *

**A/N: Ah, so what's going to happen to Sakura next? You'll have to wait and find out~ Review and tell me what you thought, chocolate hedgehogs for you!**


End file.
